Burning Bridges
Burning Bridges is the second mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Mark Hammond by Charlie Jolson. Mission Mark Hammond wakes up in a Range Rover outside Charlie's warehouse to hear his phone ringing. It is Charlie Jolson. He wants Mark to let Nick Collins know they are no longer friends. Mark used to work for Nick in the past and was part of his gang, the Collins gang. Charlie orders Mark to destroy one of Collins' bars, The Republic, by setting it on fire and trashing the place to pieces. Mark does not like this but Charlie threatens Mark with the prospect of Alex's death. Mark drives over to Soho and enters the restaurant. He is refused entry by the gangster outside, so Mark forces his way in. He shoots the gangsters inside on the first two floors, and then heads up to the top floor where most of the gang members hang out. Mark shoots at the lamps which drop onto the floor and furniture below. This sets the bar on fire and the room quickly becomes engulfed in flames and smoke. Mark escapes the bar killing the last few gangsters inside. As the alarm starts ringing and Mark heads down the stairs, the police arrive and attempt to stop him. He shoots at them and blasts his way outside as they call for backup. Mark then steals a car parked outside the bar and makes a quick getaway. He manages to get out of Soho alive without anyone seeing him. However, he is sad about having killed his former friends and says that they will never forgive him for this. Mission Briefing Objectives #Get to the Republic restaurant. #Set the restaurant alight. #Lose the cops and get out of Soho. Script Mark wakes up battered and bruised in a car outside Charlie's warehouse. He sits up and his phone rings. Mark: Hello. What? Yeah, alright I'm listening. Charlie: Rise 'n' shine, Markie-boy. You've got work to do. Mark: Get on with it, Jolson! Charlie: I want you to pay your old pals down in Soho a visit. Frith Street, innit? I want you to let Nick Collins know you're no longer friends. Mark: What's this all about, Charlie? Charlie: I want you to do a little DIY. Mark: I'm not sure I get you. Charlie: I want you to remodel Collins' restaurant, The Republic. I mean trash it. Smash the place to pieces. Crucify 'em! No, wait. Torch the place! You got me? Don't leave there until that place is a towering fucking inferno! Mark: You're off your fuckin' rocker, Charlie. That's my old turf! They're friends of mine. Charlie: You heard me. Just get on with it. I'd better be seeing The Republic on the six o' clock news, or your boy will be all over the headlines by ten. I don't want any excuses, Hammond. Just do the job if you want to see your kid alive. Mark drives to The Republic, torches it, and escapes out of Soho. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the third mission in the game, Art Appreciation. Trivia *Brendan McNamara, the director of The Getaway, had a cameo role in this mission as the voice of the Republic Bartender, who can be killed if the player wishes. *Charlie Jolson makes reference to the 6 o'clock and 10 o'clock news. These are the times the news is shown on the British television channel BBC One. *When you get out of the Republic, you're supposed to fight with the cops, but there's a way to make it easier. Take someone hostage, even a cop, and they won't shoot at you anymore unless you turn your back on them. Kill every cop in sight and go to the left until the end of the street. A last police Vectra should appear. Get rid of it and if you're fast enough, you will leave Soho without being chased by anyone else. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway